


Serendipitous

by theinvisiblestorm



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblestorm/pseuds/theinvisiblestorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple brush amidst a crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipitous

 Jim's sandy-blond hair covered his eyes and flapped crazily in the wind; he was long overdue for a haircut. However, his tight study schedule prevented any outings spare the spontaneous guys' night out with Bones. Maybe Bones could trim it for Jim, the man _was_ a doctor. He was bound to have steady hands. Jim was caught up in his thoughts, and drifted along with the current of red cadet uniforms and the occasional professor. The crowd of people pushed and shoved, bumped and kicked, as each individual rushed to their destination. It was much louder and busier than Riverside could ever be. Jim, unfortunately, didn't notice as the sea of people had ebbed and meshed closer to avoid something, and he barreled into a body. The body, solid as a wall, knocked the breath out of the young cadet, and turned to Jim. But, Jim kept moving, and shouted a frantic apology over his shoulder. All that Jim saw of the person he'd run into was a narrow, black-clad form with pale skin. So, a professor. Oh, well. Jim had homework to do, classes to endure. He didn't have to add worrying about an affronted professor to his worries, as well.  

~

The careless cadet had brushed Spock's hand with his own. Thankfully, Spock had grown accustomed to shielding from the swarm of minds at Starfleet Academy. Nonetheless, the thought of sharing such an intimate gesture with a stranger (while courting another) was... uncomfortable. The cadet had uttered an apology, but not bothered to stop and face the victim of his carelessness. The stranger was obviously visually impaired, as their blond hair (a recessive trait in human phenotypes) hung over their eyes. _Kaiidith,_ what has happened has happened; there is no changing past events. The majority of the crowd, however, was wise enough to keep a constant distance (of precisely 16.3 inches) from Spock. The Vulcan continues on his way to meet Nyota for lunch. Their schedules allowed a window of fifty five minutes to socialize and dine. They did not often engage in any public displays of affection, spare the sparse and uncommon hand hold. Vulcan tradition did not encourage frivolous displays, and was less flexible than the Academy's regulations.


End file.
